


Stories Songs Tell

by kenitra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenitra/pseuds/kenitra
Summary: One Directions songs as ficlets. Each chapter is a different song/story. Any stories related will be noted.





	1. Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get back into writing. Tend to write novels, so trying my hand at ficlets or very short stories.

Louis was late getting back from his meeting with Modest. Harry paced around the living room of their London flat. He was so sick and tired of the stupid stunts, the media circus, the fake girlfriends. All he wanted was to be with Louis and perform on stage. 

 

Harry heard the front door open and rushed over to see Louis drop his keys in the bowl on the entry table. He looked up when he hear Harry.

 

It was clear to Harry that Louis had been crying. “What the hell Lou?” Harry asked in concern. “What is it this time?”

 

Lou shook his head and walked over to lean against Harry, resting his forehead in the middle of Harry’s chest. Harry’s arms instinctively wrapped around his smaller lover.

 

“Remember the Briana thing?” Louis muttered. Harry took a deep breath and ran his hand through Louis’ hair. 

 

“I remember them all, Boobear,” Harry admitted softly.

 

Louis pulled back and looked up at Harry. Harry could tell it was something big. The pain in Louis’ eyes made his heart clench. “She’s going to have a baby,” Louis blurted out. He moved out of Harry’s arms and into the living room, flopping down on the sofa.

 

Harry stood immobile for a moment. “What!” He turned to look at Louis. “Are they planning on trying to pass this kid off as yours Lou? Who the hell do they think they are? No one is going to believe this crap.” Harry trailed off at the look on Louis’ face. He sighed and walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of Louis. “Talk to me Lou,” Harry said softly. “You know I will do whatever you want. Your fights are my fights. You’re my only reason.”

 

Louis smiled sadly. He hated how the publicity stunts hurt Harry. Oh, he pretended that it didn’t bother him, but Louis knew better. “You are too good for me Haz,” Louis said with a soft smile. He reached out to grab Harry’s hands. “If I didn’t have you, there would be nothing left of me. I would just be a shell of a man. I wouldn’t care what they wanted me to do.”

 

“Lou…” Harry whispered. “You’re stronger than you think.” He hated Louis’ bouts of insecurity. 

 

Louis smiled and shook his head. “Haz, you taught me how to be someone...myself. You know when we first met it was all bravado and drama. Being with you has taught me how to stop, enjoy the little things, look at the sun once in awhile.”

 

Harry had to move in for a kiss. “We taught each other Lou. We’ve stood by each other through all the stupid stunts. And we’ll keep doing that. So will Liam and Niall. You know they support us one hundred percent.”

 

Louis nodded. “I know. She’s not actually pregnant. They are going to fake it. Baby will be born in January of next year. It will really suck for a couple of months until we’re completely free in March.” Louis went on to explain the rest of the plan. It stunned Harry, the lengths their management would go to to keep their names in the media. How was a baby supposed to help album sales?

 

Harry moved to sit beside Louis on the couch and pulled the smaller man into his side. “Nobody, Lou, absolutely nobody and nothing will drag us down. Our love is all we need. We’ll get through this, and be stronger than ever.”


	2. Night Changes

“Are you sure Harry?” Ann asks.

 

Harry looks out the front window into the darkness, waiting impatiently for a car to pull into the driveway. “Yes, Mom,” Harry replies. “I really love him,” he adds.

 

Ann sighs. “I know, Love. I just don’t want you to have any regrets. You’re only twenty.”

 

Before Harry can reply, headlights shine in through the front window. He jumps up, straightening his dark red jumper and running his hands through his curls. “He’s here!” he exclaims, rushing towards the door. “Love you Mom. See you later,” Harry shouts as he slams the door behind him and approaches the car.

 

Louis is leaning against the driver’s door, blowing smoke out through his mouth, the cigarette held gently between his thumb and forefinger. His face lights up as he sees Harry. He drops the cigarette and crushes it with his sneaker as Harry reaches him.

 

“Hey love,” he says gently bringing a bright smile to the younger boy’s face.

 

“Hi Lou,” Harry responds shyly, leaning in for a quick brush of lips against lips.

 

Louis doesn’t let it stop at that and pulls Harry closer for a proper snog. When he pulls back, Harry’s face is flushed and Louis can tell he is clearly aroused. He smirks. “Get in the car Love,” he says.

 

Harry grins and rushes around to climb in the passenger side. Louis starts the car back up and pulls out of the driveway quickly, speeding off down the road.

 

The windows are down, letting the warm summer air flow around the two boys. Music plays quietly on the radio.

 

“Where are we going Lou?” Harry asks, looking out the window at the countryside.

 

“You’ll see,” Louis answers cryptically. He reaches over and picks up Harry’s hand. “Can you believe we’re about to go on tour again Haz?” Louis asks.

 

Harry looks at their clasped hands and grins. “I know, It’s crazy how fast everything changes.” He isn’t just referring to the upcoming world tour. 

 

Their relationship had suddenly taken a turn a few months earlier. There had always been something different between Harry and Louis. Their interactions were never quite the same as with the other lads. But a night of drunken confessions earlier in the spring had led to confessions of love. The two boys had held off on following the admissions until the album was done. But now, they had a few weeks completely off before starting rehearsals. Louis had decided it was now or never and asked Harry out on a real date.

 

“It's a good change though, right?” Louis asks tentatively.

 

Harry laughs joyfully. “The best, Lou!”

 

They drive a little longer, both singing softly to whatever song comes on the radio. Finally Louis pulls off the main road and along a dirt road, eventually coming to a stop near the bottom of a hill. 

 

Both boys climb out. Louis reaches into the back seat and pulls out a picnic basket, and a flashlight.

 

“A moonlit picnic Lou?” Harry teases. 

 

Louis shrugs and blushes, before leading the way along a trail. The flashlight isn’t necessary as the full moon clearly lights the path. After a short hike they come out to a flat grassy knoll alongside a gently flow river.

 

Louis pulls out a large blanket and lays it down on the springy ground next to a large boulder. Harry joins him on the blanket and they pull out the premade sandwiches and crisps, as well as a thermos of hot chocolate.

 

They eat in comfortable silence. When the food is gone, Louis pours them both a mug of hot chocolate, then stretches out his legs as he leans against the boulder. He reaches out and pulls Harry over to his side, wrapping his free arm around the younger boy.

 

Harry leans his head against Louis’ shoulder. He’s debating whether to say what is going through his mind. But he doesn’t want to have any regrets. “I really do love you Lou,” Harry murmurs. “I think I always have.”

 

Louis glances at Harry’s moonlit features and pulls him closer. “I love you too Haz.” He sighs and rests his chin on top of Harry’s curls. “I know it took a while to get here, and everything is changing so fast…” he says softly. “you know things will be different on tour?”

 

He feels Harry nod. Both know the pretenses will have to be maintained. He gently pushes Harry away so he can turn to look at his face. He stares into those beautiful green eyes that mean the world to him. “Just know it will never change how I feel about you. It will never change you and me.”


	3. No Control

Louis stretched his arms above his head, his feet arching, reaching until he heard his back crack. Then he relaxed back into the softness of the pillowy bed. He rolled his head to the left to look at the man sleeping peacefully beside him. The brown curls were strewn wildly across the feather pillows. Harry’s left hand lay restfully across his chest. His right hand rest gently on Louis’ thigh. In the dimness of the early morning light Louis couldn’t believe how young and innocent Harry looked. He resembled his X-Factor sixteen year old self, only with much longer hair. Louis wanted to do filthy things to him. Make him come undone, just like he had the night before.

 

Deciding he couldn’t wait any more, Louis slid down the bed, pulling the down duvet with him, exposing the wealth of naked skin beside him. It amazed him how much he craved Harry. He couldn’t get enough of the soft, pale skin, the wild curls, the goofy laugh, the brilliant green eyes that shone with love for him. It stunned him, the emotions he saw in Harry’s expressive eyes everyday. But he knew Harry saw the same emotions reflected back. It was like they were addicted to each other. Whenever they were close, Louis had no control. He wanted to be near him, touch him.

 

Louis reached out and stroked gently down Harry’s chest, across the butterfly, reaching towards the laurels tattooed across his pelvis. He ignored his own arousal as he watched Harry’s cock begin to rise.

 

“Lou?” Harry’s deep voice whispered huskily.

 

Louis looked up to see Harry’s half opened eyes gazing at him. A small smile on his pink lips.

 

Louis smirked as he lowered his head. He began to suck and didn’t stop until Harry was thrusting up into his mouth, calling Louis’ name as he came. Louis swallowed everything down, loving the taste of Harry.

 

He moved back up the bed to flop down beside Harry on the sweaty sheets. His own arousal was still throbbing against his belly, but he ignored it, preferring to watch Harry as he came back down from his orgasm.

 

“What a way to wake up,” Harry murmured quietly, giggling softly as he rolled over to thrown his arm across Louis’ chest. “What can I do for you?” he asked as he peppered little kisses across Louis’ stubble covered chin.

 

“Whatever you want love,” Louis replied, stroking his hand through Harry’s curls. “Thought we’d just stay here all day. I’m sure we can come up with something to do to pass time.”

 

Harry giggled again and moved down Louis’ body prepared to return the favour.


	4. Little Things

Harry and Louis walked side by side down the long, deserted hallway towards their hotel suite. Glancing behind them, Louis took note that no one was around. He carefully reached out and touched his right pinky finger to Harry’s left hand.

 

Harry felt the soft touch and glanced down at Louis with a tender smile. Louis returned the smile shyly before moving his fingers to fully enclose his smaller hand in Harry’s strong grasp.

 

Harry gently squeezed. “I love how our hands fit together so perfectly,” he whispered.

 

Louis smiled. “They were made for each other.”

 

Harry giggled brightly,  loving a sappy Louis. 

 

Once in the suite they quickly got ready for bed. They had had a long day apart filled with publicity stunts, and simply wanted to spend the rest of the night and the next couple of days together.

 

Once under the thick duvet the two lads turned to face each other. Louis stared intently at Harry’s face only inches away before reaching out to trace the familiar pattern from just left of Harry’s bottom lips, around and up to his right cheek then along his right eye to a spot in between his eyebrows. 

 

Harry watched in bemused silence as Louis repeated the pattern. It was a habit Louis had started shortly after they first got together, whenever he felt stressed from publicity, and wanted to reconnect intimately with Harry.

 

Harry had never asked before this night. “What are you doing Lou?” he whispered,  not wanting to break Louis’ intense focus, but curious nonetheless.

 

“Joining up your freckles,” Louis murmured as if it made complete sense. Harry smiled tenderly. Somehow to Louis it did make sense and that was all that mattered.

 

~~~~

Harry woke up to an empty bed. He frowned before he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. Crawling out of bed, he walked over to lean against the bathroom door and watched Louis go through his morning routines. Louis had a mask of some type of cream on his face and was poking at his flat stomach.

 

Harry shook his head and moved into the bathroom. “Lou, stop,” he murmured as he moved in behind Louis so they could both see their reflections in the mirror. “I know you hate the crinkles by your eyes,” Harry whispered as he gently stroked Louis hair. “But they show how much love and laughter you’ve had in your life.”

 

He turned Louis around and easily sank to his knees, kissing Louis’ stomach on the way down. “I love every part of you Lou. You’re stomach, and your thighs.” Harry kissed both firm, toned thighs. He gently turned Louis back towards the mirror. “And I especially love the dimples back here!” he added as he bestowed kissed on both of Lou’s butt cheeks.

 

Louis giggled, and Harry smiled against the soft skin. Mission accomplished. Harry hated how every now and then Louis got down on himself, but he knew all the tricks to make him feel better.

  
“You’re starting to sound like a song, Haz,” Louis said with a smirk.

 

Harry stood and looked into Louis’ eyes through the mirror. “I will never let these little things slip out of my mouth,” he vowed in mock seriousness. Louis giggled again, before turning and wrapping Harry in a strong hug.

 

They started to get ready for a day of relaxation. Louis was getting dressed and Harry was brushing his teeth.

 

“Hey Haz,” Lou called. “You talked in your sleep again last night.”

 

Harry poked his head out of the bathroom door. “We didn’t have tea. I told you I don’t sleep right without my tea. What did I say?” he asked.

 

Louis smirked. “Its a secret,” he said. Truthfully, Harry’s mutterings made no sense, but Louis loved to tease him.

  
“Lou”, Harry groaned in frustration before returning to finish in the bathroom.    
  



End file.
